The present invention relates generally to a topic guidance method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for providing dynamic topic guidance to an agent during a multi-round conversation to assist the agent to make a successful sale.
Conventionally, in call-centers, out-bound call agents try to sell the products to customers through multi-round conversation. Typically, a new agent does not have much skill to choose proper topics during the conversation to make the conversation smoothly moving forward and handle customer in different situation. That is, the conventional techniques and agent assistance tools focus on helping an agent to answer questions rather than actively choosing topics and making the conversation continue smoothly to lead to a successful sale.